CAYOM Top Grossing Films 1-100
CAYOM Top Grossing Films #1-100 Note: Year 22 grosses have disappeared. They will appear in list whenever found. 1. Rhapsody In Blues 662,748,105 (Year 1) 2. The Legend of Hartwick: The Rathilian Insurrection 595,562,883 (Year 27) 3. Metal Gear Solid IV: Guns Of The Patriots 550,624,273 (Year 31) 4. Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II- Shadow of the Dark Side 515,564,329 (Year 29) 5. Star Wars: Episode VIII – The Edge of Defeat: 511,672,889 (Year 11) 6. Silverlock: Down And Out To An Ending Pt 2 507,735,471 (Year 33) 7. The Legend of Hartwick: The Storm Unleashed 506,475,051 (Year 17) 8. Joshua: 500,000,003 (Year 11) 9. Explosion At The End Of The World 482,405,921 (Year 28) 10. Flames of Eternity 480,519,374 (Year 33) 11. Indiana Jones and the Aztec Legend 479,416,154 (Year 9) 12. Toy Story 3 474,894,943 (Year 6) 13. Cat Story 2 472,320,343 (Year 6) 14. Noah's Ark 470,616,208 (Year 4) 15. Star Wars Episode IX: The Final Prophecy: 470,486,681 (Year 14) 16. The Phryexian Wars 465,308,677 (Year 24) 17. Metal Gear Solid $464,019,385 (Year 10) 18. Toy Story 4 448,937,060 (Year 9) 19. The Legend Of Zelda: Link's Awakening $446,847,219 (Year 16) 20. Captain America: Iron Curtain 445,742,332 (Year 28) 21. Jericho Revelations 443,908,738 (Year 28) 22. Indiana Jones and the Atlantian Quest 438,126,459 (Year 12) 23. Pirates of the Carribean: The Quest for Atlantis 436,324,583 (Year 8) 24. The Simpsons Movie 431,293,586 (Year 1) 25. Piercing the Darkness 426,435,449 (Year 13) 26. Final Fantasy: Between Two Worlds 423,303,980 (Year 18) 27. Mission: SPACE 422,819,450 (Year 1) 28. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass 420,567,892 (Year 26) 29. World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade 417,566,477 (Year 19) 30. Silverlock: Down And Out To An Ending Pt. 1 411,228,457 (Year 31) 31. The Legend of Zelda: Minish Cap 410,212,365 (Year 19) 32. Pirates of the Caribbean and the Legend of the Old Map 409,002,122 (Year 3) 33. Legend of Zelda: The Twilight Princess 407,923,549 (Year 5) 34. Soldiers Of Fortuna: Hearts Of Destiny 406,771,536 (Year 16) 35. Prince of Persia: Warrior Within 406,198,445 (Year 19) 36. The Hobbit 405,221,904 (Year 2) 37. Jericho Returns 404,328,497 (Year 25) 38. Metal Gear Solid: Sons of Liberty 403,823,769 (Year 14) 39. This Present Darkness 403,497,694 (Year 9) 40. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past 402,729,444 (Year 7) 41. Apocalypse World 400,199,743 (Year 13) 42. The Long Halloween 398,546,126 (Year 23) 43. The Battle 398,439,277 (Year 4) 44. Volcano: Destiny 391,420,914 (Year 27) 45. Pirates of the Caribbean: Blackbeard's Revenge 390,715,727 (Year 13) 46. The Cat Story 389,019,444 (Year 3) 47. That Hideous Strength 388,984,205 (Year 8) 48. Final Fantasy: Cry of the Planet 388,425,913 (Year 14) 49. Squids 388,384,212 (Year 5) 50. Knightfall 387,449,895 (Year 27) 51. The Chronicles of Narnia: A Horse and His Boy 383,905,689 (Year 8) 52. The Incredibles Return 382,002,894 (Year 2) 53. Volcano Redemption 381,495,439 (Year 9) 54. Aladdin 380,541,672 (Year 18) 55. Matador 380,000,774 (Year 6) 56. Space Mountain 379,892,903 (Year 2) 57. Star Wars Episode VII: Struggle of the Republic 379,345,908 (Year 8) 58. Murder on the 4th Floor 372,354,976 (Year 8) 59. Band of DVDs: Where Reality Ends 367,420,649 (Year 23) 60. The Chronicles of Narnia: The Last Battle 365,739,027 (Year 12) 61. Shrek 4 365,033,904 (Year 2) 62. Legend of Zelda: Windwaker 365,004,019 (Year 3) 63. Prince of Persia: Golem of Dunes 364,816,360 (Year 27) 64. Shades Chapter 3: Green Green 364,743,229 (Year 31) 65. Cat Story 3 363,890,476 (Year 10) 66. Pilgrim’s Progress from This World to That Which Is To Come 362,575,661 (Year 19) 67. Halo 2 360,221,814 (Year 2) 68. Spider-Man 6 358,507,282 (Year 9) 69. Rise of the Machines: The Death Contract 355,849,931 (Year 27) 70. The Nation 355,603,290 (Year 2) 71. Sky’s Flame 355,164,274 (Year 33) 72. Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 354,678,225 (Year 26) 73. Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones 354,002,986 (Year 21) 74. Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords 352,723,715 (Year 7) 75. The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina Of Time 351,665,488 (Year 1) 76. Deep in the Amazon: 351,441,967 (Year 20) 77. Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time 350,826,073 (Year 17) 78. Silverlock: Highways, A City, The River, and Beyond It 350,762,063 (Year 28) 79. To Close a Local Ralph’s 4: Meeting Vons 350,545,597 (Year 15) 80. The Great Quake 350,108,493 (Year 17) 81. The Legend of Hartwick: The Iron Tower 350,085,676 (Year 15) 82. The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader 350,044,564 (Year 3) 83. The Chronicles of Narnia: The Silver Chair 349,908,759 (Year 6) 84. Hindenburg 348,211,754 (Year 20) 85. Machu Picchu 345,490,101 (Year 30) 86. Omega 345,311,689 (Year 28) 87. Batman: Blind Justice 342,324,345 (Year 8) 88. Marlingua 339,652,176 (Year 11) 89. Marvel's Civil War 335,584,821 (Year 18) 90. Metroid Prime 3: Corruption 335,416,759 (Year 32) 91. Medal of Honor 334,076,904 (Year 7) 92. Star Wars: Knight of the Old Republic 333,995,447 (Year 2) 93. Volcano: Rebirth 333,569,073 (Year 11) 94. Shades: Chapter Red or Blue 333,295,983 (Year 27) 95. Spider-Man IX: Kraven’s Last Hunt $332,801,465 (Year 21) 96. Spider-Man 4 332,390,202 (Year 3) 97. Dueling Dragons: The Dragon Curse: 332,189,003 (Year 8) 98. Avergond 330,535,076 (Year 12) 99. Cold Harbor 330,329,123 (Year 5) 100. The Little Hummingbird 329,799,644 (Year 13)